Candyland - 2. Teil
Hush, hush, hush, here comes the Boogeyman..." - Henry Hall, 1932 Im Polizeipräsidium von Curningwell war seit Tagen so viel los, wie noch niemals zuvor in der ganzen Stadt. Pressewagen und Kamerateams versuchten, jedem Polizisten Fragen zu stellen, der ihnen über den Weg lief und fast alle großen Sender, die man kannte, waren vor Ort. ABC, CNN, FOX, NBC. Die schreckliche Tat, die sich hier zugetragen hatte, hatte Wellen geschlagen und sich überall verbreitet, selbst der Präsident hatte sich in einer Stellungnahme erschüttert gezeigt und sein tiefes Mitleid ausgesprochen. Curningwell, eine verschlafene Kleinstadt in Maine mit etwa 5.000 Bewohnern stand urplötzlich im Fokus der US-amerikanischen Presse. Sheriff Lowder war hilflos überfordert und seit Tagen übermüdet. Das schlimmste, was er in dieser Stadt jemals erlebt hatte, waren eingeworfene Fensterscheiben an einer Schule und plötzlich sah er sich mit einer solchen Situation konfrontiert. Er hatte eben zum 50. Mal einem Reporter erzählt, dass die Ermittlungen laufen, bisher jedoch keine Ergebnisse geliefert hätten. Dies brachte von medialer Seite harte Kritik. In der Regionalzeitung hatte er neulich einen Leserbrief mit folgendem Inhalt gelesen: "Unsere Kinder mussten sterben und die Polizei ermittelt und ermittelt und nichts kommt dabei raus! Wenn ich daran denke, dass wir hohe Steuern bezahlen für Menschen, die uns beschützen sollen, aber es nicht schaffen einen Kindermörder zu fassen, wird mir schlecht! Danke für Nichts!" Wenn die doch nur wüssten, wie schwer es war... Mr. Monsterman hatte praktisch keine Spur hinterlassen, über ihn war nichts bekannt, außer, das er anhand seiner Stimme als männlich identifiziert werden konnte. Jeder Mann in ganz Amerika konnte sich hinter dieser Maske verbergen. Er betrat das Großbüro des Präsidiums, wo alle Schreibtische mit Cops besetzt waren, die telefonierten, schrieben oder auf ihre Tastaturen hämmerten. "Irgendwelche neuen Erkenntnisse?" Niemand antwortete, einige blickten ihn stumm an. Er ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch von Johnson, der ebenfalls in seinen Computerbildschirm starrte "Haben sie inzwischen die 9 Opfer überprüft?" "Ja, Sir. Ergebnislos. Es gibt keine Verbindung zwischen den Kindern, abgesehen davon, dass ein paar von ihnen sich offenbar lose kannten. 8 von ihnen waren weiß, lediglich einer schwarz, rassistische Motive können wir ausschließen. Auch besteht keine Einheitlichkeit bei dem Geschlecht, die Opfer waren sowohl Jungen als auch Mädchen. Manche kamen aus besseren, manche aus ärmlicheren Verhältnissen. Das gilt auch für alle Kinder, denen er Süßigkeiten anbot, die jedoch nicht angenommen wurden oder angenommen aber nicht verspeist wurden. Es ist kein Muster erkennbar." "Also handelte er nach dem Zufallsprinzip? Alles, was ihm vor die Lunte kam?" "So wie es bis jetzt aussieht schon, Sir." "Das macht es nicht einfacher." Lowder seufzte schwer. Er dachte angestrengt nach, was er noch tun könnte, was es noch finden gab, doch ihm fiel nichts mehr ein. Alle erdenklichen Mittel, Zeugenaussagen, Überprüfung von sichergestellten Süßwaren, Zurückverfolgung des Kaliumcyanids bei den Apotheken, alles hatte ins Leere geführt. Selbst als endlich die Verstärkung der Mordkommission eingetroffen war, wurde es nicht besser. Es war einfach so gut wie nichts auffindbar. "Rufen sie bei allen Geschäften und Werken an, die Chemikalien verkaufen. Lassen sie sich erklären, wie Zyankali hergestellt wird und wer in den letzten 3 Monaten die benötigten Chemikalien gekauft hat. Falls es jemanden gibt, der das getan haben sollte, wird er unverzüglich überprüft." "Ja, Sir." Johnson wandte sich wieder seinem PC zu, während Lowder in sein Büro ging und an seinem Schreibtisch das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Was für eine Tragödie. Es gab eine Menge Städte, die auf alle Ewigkeit einen schlechten Ruf, wegen eines Mörders hatten. Egal, wie schön die Stadt war, wie nett ihre Bewohner oder wie sehr sich der Bürgermeister der Stadt auch bemühte, die schrecklichen Erinnerungen aus den Köpfen der Menschen zu löschen - Milwaukee würde immer die Stadt von Jeffrey Dahmer sein. Und jetzt war das liebliche, schöne Curningwell auch zu einer solchen verkommen. Er zuckte stark zusammen, als sein Telefon klingelte. Es hatte in den letzten Tagen beinahe unaufhörlich geklingelt, er stand momentan kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch. Was kam jetzt wieder? Er nahm es ab. "Lowder." "Schatz, ich bin es, Linda." Linda, Gott sei Dank, ein riesiger Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen, als er ihre Stimme hörte. "Wie läufts auf der Arbeit?" Sie klang sehr fürsorglich. Seine Frau kam immer genau dann, wenn er sie am allermeisten benötigte, wie ein Schutzengel. Er liebte sie und ihre gemeinsame Tochter so sehr. "Schrecklich läuft es. Hier ist die Hölle los, mir bricht alles über dem Kopf zusammen." Nie zuvor hatte er eine Nikotinzufuhr so benötigt, wie in diesem Moment. Vor 3 Jahren hatte er aufgehört, zu rauchen, doch in Momenten wie diesem schrie die Sucht extrem laut. Es klopfte an der Tür und einer der Polizisten streckte den Kopf herein. "Sir? Da draußen ist jemand, der Sie gerne sprechen möchte." Um Himmels Willen, wann hörte es denn nur mal auf? Lowder winkte ab. "Sagen Sie ihm, ich telefoniere und er soll gefälligst kurz warten!" Der Polizist erwiderte nichts und verschwand aus der Tür. "Kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Linda. "Die Stimmung ist momentan überall ziemlich schlecht. Alle haben Angst oder einfach nur ein ungutes Gefühl, es hängt ziemlich schlimm in der Luft." "Wie geht es Emily?" Lowder wollte nicht auch noch mit seiner Frau über die momentane Situation sprechen, das war alles schon schrecklich genug. "Ich versuche sie von allem fernzuhalten so gut es geht. Aber sie bekommt auch mit, das etwas nicht stimmt. Als ich sie heute Morgen in die Schule gebracht habe, hat sie mich gefragt, warum plötzlich alle Eltern ihre Kinder bis zur Eingangstür der Schule begleiten und was an Halloween eigentlich genau passiert ist." "Und was hast du gesagt?" "Was sollte ich denn sagen?" Linda stieß ein kleines, bitteres Lachen aus. "Ich sagte nur, dass etwas sehr schlimmes passiert sei, weswegen wir momentan alle vorsichtig sein müssten, aber sie sei noch zu jung dafür. Ich bin selbst nicht alt genug, um das zu verarbeiten, wenn ich ehrlich bin." "Na klar hat sie etwas mitbekommen. Sieh dir nur an, was in der ganzen Stadt los ist, man müsste schon komplett bescheuert sein, um es nicht mitzubekommen." "Ja..." Ihre Stimme klang ein wenig traurig, auch sie hatte Angst vor der ganzen Situation. "Wann kommst du heute nach Hause, Schatz?" "Das weiß ich noch nicht. Das könnte spät werden." "Okay." "Du, sei mir nicht böse, aber ich muss jetzt weiterarbeiten. Offenbar gibt es schon wieder jemanden, der mit mir sprechen will." Es tat ihm weh, das Gespräch beenden zu müssen, er hätte sich gern stundenlang mit Linda unterhalten. Seit der Halloweennacht hatte er viel zu wenig Zeit mit ihr verbracht. Sie war nicht glücklich darüber und er auch nicht, aber was sollte er tun? Er hängte den Hörer auf, atmete kurz durch und verließ dann das Büro. Jarvis, der eben bei ihm geklopft hatte, befand sich im Mitarbeiteraufenthaltsraum. "Also, wer möchte mit mir sprechen?" "Er hat mir seinen Namen nicht gesagt, Sir. Er befindet sich am Empfang, ich bringe Sie zu ihm." Jarvis erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und Lowder folgte ihm zum Empfangsbereich des Präsidiums, wo sich ein Mann mittleren Alters befand. Lowder ging zu ihm. "Sie wollten mich sprechen?" "Ja, richtig", antwortete der Mann. "Um was geht es?" Der Mann beobachtete Lowder genau. "Ich habe Informationen über den Monsterman-Fall und möchte mit Ihnen darüber sprechen." Lowder fluchte innerlich leise. Monsterman, Monsterman, überallte hörte man nur noch Monsterman. Kam denn nicht mal einer vorbei, der ihm einfach nur ein paar Blumen bringen wollte? "Das ist sehr nett, aber wir haben schon alles, was wir wissen und finden können untersucht und ich glaube, sie können uns nicht großartig helfen, tut mir Leid." "Ich verstehe." Der Ausdruck des Mannes veränderte sich nicht. "Doch ich bin mir sicher, sie täuschen sich insofern, dass ich die Identität des Killers kenne." Lowder fuhr hoch und auch Johnson und der Mann am Empfang sahen ihn mit einem hoch interessierten Gesichtsausdruck an. Doch Lowder befahl sich, sofort wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen. "Das ist eine sehr gewagte Behauptung. Sie wissen, dass Falschaussage einen Straftatbestand darstellt?" "In der Tat." "Und woher wissen sie, wer es ist?" Die Spannung im Raum war nicht zu ertragen, Lowder spürte, wie alles und jeder gespannt lauschte." "Ich kenne ihn sehr gut." Lowder griff sich einen Kugelschreiber und einen Block. "Gut, also... wer ist der Mörder?" Jetzt fuhr ein breites Lächeln über das Gesicht des Mannes. "Sheriff Lowder, darf ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Dennis Carrol, auch genannt, Mr. Monsterman und ich möchte mich stellen." Lowder, der Staatsanwalt Adam Roark und der Leiter der Mordkommission Thomas Ecfaw beobachteten den Mann, der im Verhörraum C saß. Er hatte vorhin um einen schwarzen Tee gebeten, den er auch bekommen hatte, ansonsten hatte er kein Wort gesprochen, seit er sich vor etwa 3 Stunden gestellt hatte. "Was denken sie? Ist er tatsächlich der Mörder?", wollte Ecfaw wissen. Lowder blickte ihn überrascht an. "Warum sollte jemand ein Verbrechen gestehen, dass er nicht begangen hat?" Ecfaw zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wer weiß? Vielleicht ist er ein armer Außenseiter, der im großen Rampenlicht stehen möchte. Die nächsten Wochen wird man nur über ihn berichten und vielleicht sieht er sich sogar irgendwann auf der großen Leinwand. Wer möchte das nicht?" Roark drehte sich zu ihnen um und blickte sie entschlossen an. "Mir egal, ob er sich im Rampenlicht sonnen oder zum Hollywoodstar werden will, die Öffentlichkeit rückt uns immer enger an die Haut, also gehen sie da jetzt rein und finden sie raus, ob er der Täter ist, damit wir der Presse endlich die Erlösung präsentieren können!" In diesen Momenten merkte man immer, dass Staatsanwalt Adam Roark ein Mann fürs Geschäft war. Er wollte immer alle befriedigen um bloß nicht den Ruf der Justiz zu gefährden. Wenn sich herausstellen sollte, dass Dennis Carrol doch unschuldig war, würde Roark die Beweise dafür unter der Hand halten und sein Geständnis akzeptieren, damit man einen Schuldigen hatte, da war sich Lowder absolut sicher. Er betrat den Verhörraum und setzte sich gegenüber von Carrol auf den Stuhl. Eine Zeit lang blickten sie sich nur gegenseitig an, wobei Carrols Gesicht komplett unverändert und emotionslos blieb, seine Augen jedoch durchbohren mit harter Kälte den Körper von Lowder. War es tatsächlich möglich, dass Richard Lowder, der bisher nur mit recht harmlosen Sachen zu tun hatte, hier tatsächlich einen 9-fachen Kindermörder vor sich sitzen hatte? "Dennis Carrol, richtig?" Carrol erwiderte nichts. "Sie haben dieser Stadt das schrecklichste angetan, was sie jemals erlebt hat, wissen Sie das?" Was Lowder erwartete, waren Lobpreisungen auf sich selbst von Carrol oder zumindest ein stolzes Lächeln, doch noch immer saß Carrol schweigend vor ihm. Das schlimmste was es gab, war in das leere Gesicht eines Menschen zu sehen, zu wissen, dass er genau verstand was gesagt wurde und sich hinter dem Gesicht ein Bild über einen zu machen begann. Er zeigte jedoch nach außen überhaupt nichts von sich, sodass Lowder überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, mit wem er sprach. Eine einseitiges Spiel. Was für eine unangenehme Situation. "Warum haben sie es getan, Carrol?" Nichts. "Woher hatten sie das Kaliumcyanid? Es ist alles andere als einfach diesen Stoff zu besorgen." Nichts. Lowder lehnte sich zurück. "Sie befinden sich in einer äußerst ernsten Situation. Wenn sie nur ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit wollten, sollten sie es jetzt sagen, denn die da draußen glauben, dass sie nicht so schuldig sind, wie sie behaupten und ich offen gesagt auch nicht." Für einen weiteren Augenblick blickte Dennis Carrol ihm stumm entgegen, doch dann begann er tatsächlich zu sprechen. "Begeben Sie sich in die Wilderstreet, Hausnummer 46. Dort werden sie meine Unterlagen wie einen Ausweis etc. finden, dadurch können sie feststellen, dass ich dort wohne. Im Keller werden sie Blausäure und Kalilauge vorfinden, aus diesen wird Kaliumcyanid hergestellt. Dieses Wissen sollte beweisen, wer ich bin. Die angegebene Adresse wurde noch am selben Tag untersucht und die Aussagen hatten sich als wahr erwiesen, womit festgestellt wurde, dass Dennis Caroll definitv Mr. Monsterman war. Jetzt blieb nur noch die Frage nach dem Warum. Doch auch diese Frage bekam Sheriff Lowder beantwortet. Die Mordkommission hatte seinen Lebenslauf und seine Akte durchsucht und hatte etwas gefunden. Vor 15 Jahren war bei ihm eingebrochen worden, wobei Dennis den Mann erwischte. Daraufhin setzte dieser auf Angriff, verletzte Dennis und tötete seinen Sohn, der gerade das Wochenende bei ihm verbrachte, bevor er Sonntagabend wieder zu seiner Mutter zurückkehren sollte, die geschieden von Dennis lebte. Der Mörder wurde nie gefunden. Deswegen also. Jetzt erinnerte sich auch Lowder an diesen Fall. Wie hatte er ihn nur jemals vergessen können. John Carrol war danach in seinem Haus verschwunden und war fast nie herausgekommen. Vielleicht deswegen? Mit der Fallakte kehrte er zu Carrol zurück und warf sie vor ihm auf den Tisch. Daraufhin blickte Carrol ihm mit einem breiten Lächeln an. "Sie haben sich also wieder erinnert? Sehr schön. Lowder blickte auf ihn herunter und wusste nicht, was er empfinden sollte. Eine tiefe Mischung aus Hass, Mitleid und Abscheu loderte in ihm. "Was ihnen widerfahren ist, ist schrecklich. Doch rechtfertigt das, ebenso zu handeln?" "Oh, sie haben ja keine Ahnung." Dennis sprach im Flüstertön und das Lächeln verschwand. "Sie sind ja glücklich und haben eine heile Familie in einer heilen Welt... sie wissen ja nicht, was es bedeutet, wenn jeder Mensch auf dieser Welt einen verlässt. Meine Frau hat sich von mir scheiden lassen, weil sie mich nicht mehr liebte, dabei habe ich alles getan für sie, kann man sich das vorstellen?" Sein ruhiges Gesicht wurde jetzt sehr tief und traurig. "Deswegen haben mich alle angesehen, als wäre ich Abschaum, dachten ich hätte sie geschlagen... nein, geliebt und verehrt habe ich sie. Doch das wollten die Leute nicht. Sie wollten jemand, den sie hassen können! Nur mein Sohn stand noch zu mir und dann kam jener schicksalhafte Tag." Er nickte mit dem Kopf zur Fallakte. "Und jetzt war ich noch ein grausiger Vater dazu und mein Sohn, der mich als einziger noch liebte war tot. Es hat niemanden interessiert. Die Leute warfen mir hasserfüllte Blicke zu, keiner spendete mir Trost, wie ich ihn vielleicht gebraucht hätte. Damals wurde mir klar, wie krank und oberflächlich dumm diese Menschheit ist. Also zog ich mich zurück, komplett. Und man hat mich einfach vergessen. Doch ich gebe den Menschen die Gelegenheit die Welt mit meinen Augen zu sehen. Ich werde diesen Menschen der Stadt eine Lektion erteilen, die sie nie vergessen werden.. " Lowder hatte seinem Vortrag zugehört und war sich immer sicherer, dass Dennis Carrol im laufe der Jahre völlig wahnsinnig geworden war, doch nun war er gefasst. "Sie haben 9 unschuldige Kinder ermordet. Bringt ihnen das ihres zurück? Was immer sie erreichen wollten, sie haben es verfehlt. Es ist vorbei, Carrol." Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und ein Detective kam hereingestürmt. "Sheriff! Noch zwei Kinder sind tot! Sie wurden eben vergiftet ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert!" "Was?" Lowder traute seinen Ohren nicht. "Hatten sie noch Süßigkeiten von Halloween?" "Nein, alle Süßigkeiten wurden vernichtet, Sir." "Aber..." Lowder war gleichermaßen wie schockiert. "Aber wie ist das möglich?" Lowder blickte zu Carrol, der jetzt eine Grinses aufgesetzt hatte, das viel breiter und bösartiger war, als alles zuvor. "Sie sagen, es ist vorbei?", fragte er in einem grausamen Ton. "Wie niedlich sie aussahen, als sie dachten, es wäre geschafft, Sheriff. Es hat gerade erst begonnen." Er ließ diese Worte erstmal sacken und das Grauen, welches sich im Raum verbreitete, war deutlich zu spüren. Dann schloss Carrol. "Oh ja... es wird viele Tote geben." Zu Teil 3: https://creepypasta.fandom.com/de/wiki/Candyland_-_3._Teil Zu Teil 1: https://creepypasta.fandom.com/de/wiki/Candyland_-_1._Teil Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang